Uncovering things
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: this came to me after seeing Steve's reaction to watching that video and i thought what if this were to happen...


**AN: this just came to me last night after watching 5-0…I've decided to go in a different direction and this is my first Danny/Steve combo so please if you have any suggestions please let me know b/c I've never written one like this-I've only read them and the ones I've read have been really cute so that's why I decided to try my hand at one…I'm not sure how many chapters I should make this maybe 3? Again please tell me…**

**Chapter 1: Almost whole**

In the years that they had been together Danny always knew that when Steve came back from a mission he always had to decompress but this time was different and he could feel it—call it a gut instinct or what you want but he knew that something was different about Steve. When Steve came back there was something different about him as he walked up to him in the airport but he couldn't put his finger on it so he just dismissed it and they embraced each other.

Steve's pov:

When I saw him standing there waiting for me my heart leaped for joy but also fear because I didn't know how to tell him that I wasn't whole anymore. There had been a roadside bombing that our convoy got caught in and I lost my left leg. At first I was so angry that I wanted to die but then I thought about the life I had built back in Hawaii with Danny and Gracie and I knew that I couldn't do that it would be too self-centered so I just wouldn't tell him or anybody. That's why I love my cargo pants but then again what if he saw me when I was swimming or taking a shower? I let him drive us home and he knew that something was up but he never voiced it to which I was thankful for because I'm afraid he would leave me. I know that he loves me but I just can't help but wonder sometimes that he would just walk out of my life and take Gracie with him so that's why I'm not saying nothing.

…..

When they got to the house they went in normally like would and Steve went to the laundry room and sat his bag down on the dryer and began to take out his dirty clothes and putting them in the washing machine when suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen. He instantly dropped to the floor having flashbacks of his mission then Danny came flying into the room immediately apologizing for dropping a cup on the floor.

"Steve! Honey, are you alright? I'm so sorry…I dropped a cup and it broke…"

"Yeah I'm alright it's just flashbacks…"

"Okay come on let me help you…"

"NO! I can do it on my own!" Steve snapped, Danny just looked shocked a little, "Alright Steve…Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine just leave alright just go…you're going leave me anyway so why don't you just leave now and take my heart with you…"

"Babe what the hell are you talking about? We are in this together and no I'm not leaving till I see you get your ass up off the floor"

Steve didn't say anything but maneuvered like he was taught in recovery and got up then looked at him, "There now I'm up…you can go now"

"No Steven I will not leave until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I can't tell you…you'll leave me, you'll think differently of me and not love me." that last part came out as a whisper and he looked at Danny and Danny could see the hurt, pain and fear in his eyes. So to eliminate those feelings he moved till he could wrap his arms around his waist and leaned up and kissed him softly then pulled back, "Does that settle your fears?"

He smiled a little, "A little"

"Good now just know this—I will never leave or not love you Steven; you came barreling into my life and blasted your way into my heart. Just like Bon Jovi say's 'I'll be there for you' now would you please tell me."

"Really Danno, Bon Jovi?" he smirked and Danny just rolled his eyes, "Okay never mind…come on I think you need to sit down for this"

Now it was Danny's turn to get scared the only time that Steve asked him to sit down was for bad news, he just prayed that Steve wasn't dying or something like that.

They went over to the couch and he took his hand in his and Steve was looking down at the floor then very softly said, "I'm not whole anymore"

Danny blinked a couple times then took his other hand and pulled Steve's up, "Say again please"

"Danny please do not make me say again…"

"Did I hear you correctly—that you're not whole anymore?"

"Yes" he kind of pulled away afraid that that Danny might run out

"Wait what do you mean? You look perfectly fine to me. Would you show me please?"

"Okay" he stood up and pulled down his cargo pants and that's when Danny saw his eyes went wide. His left leg was gone but other than that he looked perfectly fine according to him, "How did it happen?"

"Roadside bombing…our convoy got caught in the middle and I was in the backseat."

"Oh…so is this what you were worried about?"

"Yeah"

"Babe…oh Steve sometimes I have no idea what do with you…come here…I don't care if you're missing a leg, you're still mine and you still look perfectly fine to me…I still love you"

He pulled his pants back up and sat back down, "I love you too but now can you understand my fears?"

"Yes Steve I can but you don't need to worry I would never do that. We've both been hurt and we know what's like when someone we love just to walk out of our lives. I would never ever even think of doing that do you." he then leaned down and grabbed the remote to the radio and turned it on. Ironically it was the same song that he had mentioned earlier and he just smiled and held out his hand, "Danny you should know by now that I don't dance very well." He stated taking his hand and getting up.

"Oh please…don't give me that crap…you and I know both know we've been dancing together since we met that first day in your dad's garage. Don't worry I've got you; I'll always have you."

They began dancing in time to the music and began to move as one neither caring about the news that Steve had just told him. Danny was just glad to have him home and alive.

**AN: Well what do you think? Should I continue or not? **


End file.
